Mi dulce¿cazadora?
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: Itachi Uchiha, un adulado vampiro purasangre,vive en una mansion pero con pesimo servicio. Un soborno teñido de dulce a fugaku-san hace cambiar las cosas pero..¿quien diria que la nueva sirvienta era un cazavampiros nivel A? ItaTayu


Mi dulce…¿cazadora?

Konnichiwa!!! Ando aki, ya saben con otra locura xD "mi dulce cazadora· haha valla que me la rifo con los nombres de los fics xDD pero bueh, ahí me dicen como salió.

Disfutenlo~

* * *

Amanece un dia mas, claro, yo como siempre sigo con mi miserable vida y a veces me pregunto: ¿Por qué no simplemente muero? No, el destino lo hace imposible ¿para que? Para hacerme miserable la maldita vida, mas de lo Normal. Pero.…¡vamos! se me ha olvidado presentarme cortésmente, me llamo itachi uchiha, de seguro ya me conoces ¿no es asi? Si, debe de ser,ya sabes, cabello negro, ojos negros con un mangekyou sharingan, un par de ojeras, clan uchiha, muy adulado pero…no soy humano ¿Qué soy? Fácil, un simple vampiro purasangre, un privilegio según muchos, una desgracia según Yo. Vivo en una maldita mansión tan grande que podría perderme en ella, todo me es tan miserable…mi vida no podría estar peor, te contare , en esta mansión el servicio que me dan a mi es pésimo, sinceramente, la sirvienta que se encarga de mi es totalmente una basura, no me satisface y yo no pido mucho,¿acaso es mucho pedir que mi comida no sepa horrible? O tal vez ¿es mucho pedir que mi ropa este ordenada y que no huela a humedad? Y además..¿quien me da mi preciada sangre? Necesito tomarla una vez al dia por lo menos, si no quiero morir, la maldita sirvienta lo hace todo mal. Es una muchaha llamada noriko, no es tan bella que digamos…ni tiene un gran cuerpo, además hace todo mal, siempre. Esto reside en que mi padre solo se preocupa por el, maldito viejo pero sin embargo, no tiene mucho descubri que al viejo los dulces lo ponen medio drogado, podría agarrar dulces y servírselos asi haría que me cambiara de sirvienta o de plano yo haría mis cosas, cualquiera de las dos cosas.¿el problema? Noriko cocina mi comida, me la lleva y me es imposible entrar en la cocina para sacar algún dulce, se veria sospechoso y ademas, como hay puras mujeres en la cocina apuesto a que las malditas víboras irían a contárselo todo al viejo y yo estaría castigado con algo peor que Noriko. Pero , no me sirve de nada seguir divagando aquí, mejor me levanto. Solo abro mis ojos y alcanzo a ver los luminosos rayos de luz propia del amanecer lastimando un poco mis pupilas, cabe mencionar que ni el ajo, ni el sol me hacen algo, solo la magia antivampiros propia de los cazadores me puede dañar, además de sus poderosos objetos de plata,eso seria casi mortal para mi. Todavia no toca la puerta la maldita sirvienta y yo tengo hambre: de comida normal y de sangre, mi estomago ya duele pero…primero muerto que a morder a la vieja esa, y tan solo de pensar en la asquerosa comida que traerá me dan ganas de morir. Unos 5 minutos después tocan la puerta.

-Adelante…-respondo con mi usual voz gélida y fría

-ohayou gozaimazu…-decia noriko mientras me dejaba mi desayuno para que,de una maldita vez asi como vino se largara. Asi lo hizo gracias a dios,yo como siempre no probe el maldito desayuno, para terminarla de joder mi maldito primo madara estaba aquí, y el y yo somos como el perro y el gato. Decido dejar el desayuno incompleto, como siempre y bañarme.(N/A: *¬*…bañarseee…miierda!! Sufro un desangro nasal solo de imaginármelo…pero para no dejar picadas a las fans de itachi aquí les dejo otro pedacito para q la perverticidad vuele y vuele xD)

Pongo a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, enseguida el vapor se hace presente, después entro en la bañera y suelto mi cabello…paso unos minutos ahí para dejar descansar mi pensamiento, lo que, al parecer es casi imposible, siempre he pensado que hace falta algo en mi vida pero no se que es, poco pasa hasta que el estúpido vacio que a veces siento me invada por completo¿Qué rayos pasa? Al parecer es imposible despejar mi mente pero…el vapor que respiro se siente tan bien…porque también el maldito frio que hay azota mi mente y…como cualquier ser casi humano, necesito algo para compensarlo…calor, eso necesito pero, no precisamente el calor del agua. Termino con mi tarea y salgo de la bañera, con solo una toalla negra que me cubre de la cintura para abajos, unas gotas de agua se deslizan por mi pecho y por mi espalda,abro la puerta del baño y el vapor sale junto conmigo. La ráfaga de aire congelado que pasa por mi pecho desnudo me cala los huesos. Lo mas rápido que puedo me visto con una camisa asedada negra de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color, no necesito una chamarra debido a la calefacción que hay en la mansión. Salgo de mi cuarto y la temperatura es muy agradable, según mi parecer, pero para mi suerte esta el desgraciado de madara afuera. Trato de pasarlo rápido pero, el tenia que romper el agradable silencio.

-¡hey itachi! Veo que hoy estas mas palido que de costumbre…oh espera, ¿acaso se puede?-dijo y la carcajada soltada lleno por completo el silencio

-Tsk, no te metas en lo que no te importa, estúpido- dije con molestia

-como quieras pero..veo que sigues sin tu sangrecita…-

-¡que no te metas en esto!- dije ya muy irritado

Madara se acerco a mi y de tan solo un simple golpe me hizo caer del otro lado del pasillo,casi para salir rodando por las escaleras.

-Bien…como quieras, solo espera una semana, tal vez dos por nuestra raza y te vere en tu tumba querido primo, solo mirate con un simple golpe estas asi- dijo el mientras soltaba otra carcajada

-Tsk-dije mientas limpiaba ese hilo de sangre de mi boca- solo espera un poco mas imbécil- y sin decir nada mas me largue del lugar dejando al estúpido hablando solo.

De nuevo visualize mi plan y este era el momento perfecto, no había absolutamente nadie en la cocina, asi que saque un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y me lo lleve a mi habitación que, por el frio que había ahí estaba seguro de que no se descompondría tan fácilmente. Solo espere un poco y me fui con mi padre, a su despacho escondiendo el pastel.

-Padre…quiero hablar contigo de unos asuntos- dije y sacaba el pastel

-Ya veo…-decia el perdido en el olor del dulce-dime..¿que es lo que quieres?

-Pues veras…Noriko mi sirvienta personal, si es que asi se le puede llamar hace todo asquerosamente mal, todo absolutamente nada puede hacer bien.

-Bien, hare que te la cambien…-decia fugaku atragantándose casi de pastel

-Esta muy bien padre, te agradezco por eso.

-Bien hijo, ya te puedes retirar.

Tranquilamente Sali del despacho dejando al viejo atragantándose de dulce y yo satisfecho. Minutos después esa sirvienta ya no estaba en la casa, agradecia a kami-sama y a los dulces el que la sirvienta haya desaparecido. Mientras me quede esperando el dichoso cambio,hasta que mi padre me mando a llamar, Sali de mi cuarto y con paso rápido me dirigi al despacho de mi padre, el cual estaba acompañado de una bella chica: cabello rojo sangre,lacio,una figura perfecta y unas facciones muy bonitas, ella estaba vestida con el uniforme de las sirvientas: nada del otro mundo, el clásico uniforme blanco con negro, solo que, la falda tiene un corte por una pierna por que, a todas las sirvientas se les ponía en una pierna el emblema de los uchihas ¿Cómo rayos? Pues ni yo se. Yo estaba embobado mirando a la chica hasta que, la gélida voz de mi padre me trajo de vuelta al infierno.

-Itachi, ella va a ser tu nueva sirvienta, ella es akeno tayuya

-Esta bien padre.

-Ella tiene mis ordenes de servirte únicamente a ti, cualquier cosa, hasta hacerte compañía, y cuando no te haga compañía podrá ayudar con los deberes de la casa.¿te parece bien?

-Si, me parece perfecto

-Bien, tayuyá retirate.

-Hai. Con su permiso

En cuanto la chica se retiro de nuevo mi padre entablo conversación.

-Debo decirte…algo sobre la chica

-¿Es algo malo?

-Bueno, pues ella, su clan ¿no te suena conocido?

-Para nada

-Pues el clan akeno es un poderoso clan de cazavampiros, por lo que se solo cazan a vampiros nivel E y su clan respeta mucho a los purasangre.

-….-Ante esto me sorprendi mucho, pensar que esa chica era…no podía ser.

-Aunque nos respeten de todos modos pueden matarnos por la poderosa magia antivampiros que poseen sus miembros, además de que, cuando van a soltar su magia antivampiros o antes de una batalla sus ojos se ponen rojos,por lo que se ella era una de las mejores de su clan, una nivel A pero, ahora esta retirada.

-Bien, tendre cuidado.

-si no me crees puedes revisar su hombro derecho, ahí tiene una marca propia del clan.

-Esta bien padre si te creo.

-Bien, es todo, espero que no la hagas trabajar demasiado y no hagas que se enoje- dijo el viejo y solto una carcajada

-Tsk, no lo hare- dije,Sali de ahí y me dirigi a mi cuarto.

Mientras subia las escaleras mi mente estaba entretenida en descifrar como carajo paso eso. Hasta que _el mejor primo que he tenido en mi larga vida_ me despertó de mis pensamientos, por la carcajada que solto.

-¿asi que ya te diste cuenta no?

-…Maldito bastardo…¡¿tu le sugeriste a mi padre que me asignara a esa cazadora como sirvienta?!- dije mientras con mi sobrenatural rapidez lo agarraba del cuello y lo azotaba a la pared provocando que mis ojos cambiaran al mangekyou sharingan y que; de la boca de madara saliera un hilillo de sangre.

-Asi es…fui yo…espero que pueda matarte…-decia el bastardo y la carcajada soltada lleno mi preciado silencio

-no creas que lo hara, bastardo- dije y lo avente del otro lado de la escalera y me largue a mi cuarto.

Abri la puerta aun perdido en mis pensamientos y me encontré con Tayuya acomodando mi ropa. Enseguida ella volteo y me miro, pego un ligero brinquito de donde estaba y, dijo:

-¡I-itachi-sama! Disculpe que haya entrado de esa manera a su cuarto pero…

-Esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte, después de todo eres la encargada de mi.

-¡hai! Sumimasen uchiha- dijo ella bajando la cabeza y con un ligero sonrojo en esas preciosas mejillas. Un temblor se apodero de ella al escuchar mi fría voz y sentir mi mirada en ella.

Me acerco a ella.

-Esta bien…no hay problema, tranquila-dije acariciando su mejilla pero, el ruido de mi estomago me interrumpió; era mi hambre.

-¿i-itachi-sama?...-dijo ella con una cara algo preocupada para después cambiarla por una sonriente…-Ya veo…regresare enseguida con su su permiso.

Me quede perplejo (N/A: PERPLEJO no pend….¬¬) ante la eficiencia de la chica, me había leído la mente. Me sente en mi cama y recordé ese adorable sonrojo, una chica tan dulce no pudo haber sido una perra cazadora de vampiros nivel A, pero, estaba seguro de que, detrás de ese sonrojo y esa cara inocente estaba envuelta una asesina sin piedad, eso definitivamente _era inocencia envuelta en pecado_. Quiero saber si ella se arrepiente de eso _y me encargaría de investigarlo._ Por ahora ella parecía inofensiva y dulce pero, de todos modos estaría alerta. Escuche un ligero toque de nudillos.

-Pase..-dije con mi usual voz.

Enseguida la chica entro con una bandeja donde traia mi comida, la cual olia estupendamente bien. Podia oler…crema de champiñones, sushi de camarones y..algo de dango con te de menta, mi favorito. Asombrado, estaba asombrado de ver como la chica pareciera que me leia la mente o, que me conocía mejor que nadie. Enseguida empeze a comer hasta quedar satisfecho…pero, aun faltaba una cosa, mi sangre. Ella se acerco hacia la pequeña mesa de centro donde estaba comiendo y empezó a subir de nuevo los platos a la bandeja, cuando estaba a punto de alzarla para llevársela una de mis manos agarro su muñeca, luego la otra y, de un hábil movimiento ella ya estaba en mi cama y yo encima de ella sosteniendo firmemente sus muñecas a un lado de su cabeza.

-I..itachi-sama…¿Q-que pasa?

-¿sabes lo que soy , no es asi?

-Kyuuketsuki…

-Correcto-dije mientras acariciaba una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Tayuya,yo soltaba una sonrisa algo provocativa- y…¿sabes que necesito?

-S-sangre…-Dijo ella mientras soltaba una lagrima del susto…

-No llores..-Dije y le limpie la lagrima- estas muy asustada…calmate..huelo tu sangre y no me podre controlar si estas asi…-mis ojos cambiaron a rojo.

-E-esta bien…soy su sirvienta, tiene todo el derecho hasta de matarme si asi lo desea

-No, yo no te arriesgaría para nada, no te preocupes, al contrario, te protegería…pero, deja de llorar

-…..-

-Tayuya, sabes que no quiero arriesgarte pero…necesito tu ayuda mas que nunca…mis mordidas no duelen mucho, te prometo que sere muy gentil, no llores…tranquila-dije y acaricie aun mas su mejilla

-H-hai…-dijo ella con una voz quebrada por el llanto

-Bien…dime, ¿es la primera vez que te van a morder?- dije para tranquilizarla un poco

-asi es…

-No tengas miedo, no duele…solo tranquila- mis manos soltaron sus muñecas y se fueron hacia su cuello, acariciándolo un poco, a lo que, un temblor se apodero de ella- Tranquilizate muñeca…-dije y tranquilamente baje los botones de la blusa asedada negra…me detuve a la altura de sus pechos a lo que ella se sonrojo y yo acaricie esa suave y blanca piel…- tu piel es tan blanca..y suave…-dije y aspire el embriagante aroma que desprendía…enseguida baje a su aterciopelado cuello y pase cariñosamente mi lengua; recibi un gemido ante tal acción, enseguida ya loco por mi sed enterre suavemente mis colmillos y, de nuevo ella dio un gemido. Me mantuve bebiendo un rato hasta que me acorde que podía desangrarla, apenas y sacie la mitad de mi sed. Separe mis colmillos de su cuello, alze la mirada y me encontré con una Tayuya ruborizada y con una expresión de ojos y labios entreabiertos.

-I-itachi-sama…no puedo desangrarme…

Limpie la sangre de mi boca.

-¿es en serio?

-Si, solo cazadores nivel A no se desangran…

-Perfecto…me asegurare de no dejar ni una cicatriz en tu precioso cuello-dije y deposite un suave beso en los labios de ella.

De nuevo clave mis colmillos en su cuello y bebi hasta que ella se desmayo. La deposite suavemente en mi cama y espere a que despertara, una vez que lo hizo le prohibi bajar a terminar con el quehacer, y le ordene reposo a lo cual ella, acato mi orden no sin antes hacer un gracioso puchero.

En fin, ese fue mi primer dia con mi sirvienta-cazadora, la pregunta es…¿algun dia llegara a matarme?¿fue enviada a esta casa con el propósito de matarme?¿ella se arrepentirá de haber cometido tantos asesinatos?. No lo se; pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto lo averiguare, no importa el precio.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! bien, no me decido si hacerlo un one shot y dejarlo con este final semi-inconcluso o hacerlo un fic de varios capítulos asi que…por fa díganme su opinión ¿si?

Bueh, me voy.

Review?

AttOo:*"·._.·"*The Little Murder*"·._.·"*


End file.
